Gloucester Harbor
by TheStationmaster
Summary: A collection of author insert stories featuring Nick, who is now in charge of the Gloucester Harbor, as well as characters from "Theodore Tugboat" and "TUGS"
1. Welcome to Gloucester Harbor

**Here is a debut of a new author's insert story series, featuring characters from "Theodore Tugboat" and "TUGS" entitled "Gloucester Harbor" This is the first episode, entitled "Welcome to Gloucester Harbor" As always, I would appreciate ideas for future episodes of this series. Enjoy and comment.**

 **WELCOME TO GLOUCESTER HARBOR**

Nick enjoys his life at the "school on the hill" He is very popular there, and is sometimes considered the "mayor" of the school, because of the many friends he has.

He enjoys hanging with his friends too, including Caitlin, his BFF, and most trusted friend.

One day, Caitlin was visiting Mr Stamides classroom for a cooking class, when suddenly, the telephone in Mr Stamides's room rang.

"Nick, you're being dismissed." called Mr Stamides.

Nick was confused. It was very rarely that he was dismissed early from school.

He grabbed his bag, said goodbye to Caitlin and Mr Stamides, and set off towards the main office.

When he arrived at the main office, he got a great big surprise.

"Hello chief!"

It was Nick's beloved Uncle Chris, who Nick hadn't seen in a year.

Nick ran over to give Uncle Chris a hug.

"What brings you here?" asked Nick.

"Come with me, before anyone hears." said Uncle Chris.

They got into Uncle Chris's reliable red car, and drove off.

They drove to Nick's house, where Uncle Chris sat Nick down.

"I have big news for you Nick." he began. "I am retiring from my job at the Gloucester Harbor after 37 years of service."

"I'm very proud of you." said Nick.

"However." continued Uncle Chris. "I am recruiting you to take over control of the Gloucester Harbor."

"Why?"

"Because I know you're the man to do it. It will be tough, but I know you can do it."

Nick was confused. Why would Uncle Chris ask him to take over the Gloucester Harbor?

The next day, Nick told his friends that he would be moving, and they were all surprised.

Caitlin was the most surprised of all.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked.

"Because my uncle wants me to take over Gloucester Harbor." explained Nick to his friends.

Angie was in tears.

"Please don't go!" she cried.

"Aw Angie! I promise I'll come and visit."

Angie, Caitlin and the rest of the gang went over to hug Nick.

Two days later, Nick had officially moved to Gloucester, and started to attend the "school by the sea"

Things however, weren't going smoothly for Nick. The teachers were more stricter there than the "school on the hill"

Worse, Nick had nobody to sit with at lunch.

Everytime he tried to sit with someone, they would either stare weirdly at him, or leave the table.

Nick felt depressed.

A whole week had gone by, and Nick still had no friends.

However, Nick was still trying to adjust to life working at the Gloucester Harbor.

Uncle Chris had shown him everything he needed to know, and Nick felt confident that nothing would go wrong.

But he was wrong.

That night, the emergency Coast Guard alarm rang, and the Coast Guard manager came over to see Nick.

"A rowboat has caught on fire at sea." he told Nick. "We need your assistance putting out the fire."

Nick was nervous, but confident as he set off to save the man at sea.

The Coast Guard boat soon arrived at the site of the fire.

" **HELP! HELP!"** shouted the man.

"We're coming to rescue you!" called out Nick.

By now, the boat was engulfed in flames.

The Coast Guard boat helped put out the fire, and Nick managed to save the fisherman, just in time!

When they arrived back at sea, the citizens of Gloucester clapped and cheered for Nick.

Everyone was very pleased with the efforts of Nick and the Coast Guard, and Nick was declared a "hero" by all the citizens of Gloucester!


	2. Harmony of the Sea

**Another "Gloucester Harbor" story, this time it's "Harmony of the Sea" Enjoy and comment.**

 **I should note that I renamed some of the TUGS boats as well for this series, which I'll detail as I go along.**

 **HARMONY OF THE SEA**

It was a beautiful day at Gloucester Harbor. The sun was shining, and all the boats were working hard.

Recently, some new boats had arrived at Gloucester Harbor from the Big City Port, and were already working hard.

The boats had names too. They were named Dime, Whopper, Omen, Top Hat, Celtic, Hercules and Sunshine,

Some of the boats had their names changed. Dime was once called Ten Cents, Whopper was once called Big Mac, Omen was once called O.J, and Celtic was once called Warrior.

Despite their name changes, all the boats that were acquired work hard all throughout the day.

One day, Nick came to see the boats. He had big news.

"Harmony of the Sea, the world's largest cruise ship, is coming to Gloucester Harbor for a voyage."

The boats were excited.

"Sunshine is to pull the boat into the harbor."

"Of course!" said Sunshine

But the other boats were worried, especially Hercules, who was bigger than all the rest.

Sunshine excitedly zoomed across the Harbor, thinking about how easy it would be to pull Harmony of the Sea.

But she soon found out wrong.

When she saw Harmony of the Sea for the first time, she nearly sank.

"Oh dear!" she thought. "I'll never be able to pull her!"

Frightened, she ran away.

Nick soon heard the news about Sunshine running away.

"I'll send Hercules out to find her." he said.

Hercules was worried that Sunshine was far far away from the ship, but she found her near the old fishing pier.

"Please don't be mad with me Nick!" wailed Sunshine. "I'm too small to pull Harmony of the Sea."

Hercules laughed.

"Nick's not mad at you, and so ain't I! I'm actually here to help!"

"Really?" asked Sunshine.

"Yep. As long as you help me pull her from the back, I'm sure we can do it together."

Sunshine agreed.

Soon, they arrived back at Harmony of the Sea.

Sunshine was attached to the back, and Hercules pulled from the front.

They pulled and pulled the boat as hard as they could.

Harmony of the Sea was a very heavy boat indeed.

It took a very long time, but soon, Harmony of the Sea was docked at Gloucester Pier,

Nick was very pleased with them both.

"You two should be very proud of yourselves. Working together is a very nice thing to do.

That night, Harmony of the Sea departed for the Bahamas, and Hercules went to see Sunshine.

"You did a great job pulling the boat from the back." said Hercules.

"Thank you." replied Sunshine.

"And whenever you need help, just let me know."

Sunshine was delighted.


	3. New Tugs in Town

**Another "Gloucester Harbor" story, this time it's "New Tugs in Town" Enjoy and comment.**

Nick was in his office, watching television, when Dennis the Harbormaster entered.

"Hello there." said Dennis. "I need to talk to you for a second."

"What do you need?" asked Nick

"Another group of boats are arriving here. They're from the Canadian Big Harbor. I need you to go meet them at twelve noon."

"Of course." said Nick. "I will."

The boats arrived exactly at twelve noon.

Now these boats are very special. They once worked at the Canadian Big Harbor, but after that harbor's financial trouble, they were all sold to the Gloucester Harbor.

The boats have names too. Their names are Theodore, Hank, Emily, George and Foduck.

Nick went back to see Dennis.

"I'm nervous about these boats." he said.

"Why's that?"

"They look like trouble."

"Nonsense! These are hard-working tugs! They won't cause any trouble." 

"Well, I'm going to find out for myself." said Nick as he walked away.

He soon arrived at the pier, where the tugboats were waiting,

"Hello there. My name is Nick, and I'm the man in charge of the Harbor."

After going over the rules, Nick turned back to the tugs.

"Now, because you're from Canada, I will have to make some modifications to you all,

Theodore was angry. He didn't want a modification,

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Theodore.

"First, I'm going to change your hats.

He changed Theodore's hat from a red cap to a blue Red Sox cap, and then gave Hank a black Yankees hat.

"I feel silly giving you a Yankees hat, but that's all I have for you." said Nick.

Next, he gave George a purple Vikings hat.

"Make sure to wear it forward, not backwards." said Nick,

"I will." said George.

Then, he turned to Emily and Foduck.

"I'm not changing Foduck's hat, but I am changing yours Emily."

Emily was upset.

"Please, can I keep my hat? I love it very much."

Nick looked at Emily's hat, which was an old turquoise fishing hat.

"Alright then." said Nick.

Emily was delighted.

Dennis the Harbormaster soon inspected all the tugs, and later that afternoon, Nick went to see Theodore and Hank.

"A new oil rig has arrived from the mainland, and I need you two to go and collect it. This oil rig will replace the old one, which has sprung a leak."

Theodore and Hank set off at once.

They managed to collect the oil rig without a problem.

But on their way back, they were stopped by a Coast Guard worker.

"A cable near the old drawbridge has snapped." he said. "If we don't hurry, the bridge will collapse."

"We'll fix it!" said Hank.

Theodore and Hank soon were hard at work, fixing the cable.

They fixed it just in time, and the Coast Guard worker was very pleased.

"Well done you two!" he said.

"Thank you." said Theodore.

Then, the two set back off towards Gloucester Harbor.

When they arrived back at Gloucester Harbor, Nick was very pleased with them both.

"You both had a very great first day, delivering the oil rig and helping to fix the old drawbridge. I'm really proud of you both.

Theodore and Hank felt pleased.

That night, the new tugboats were introduced to the citizens of Gloucester.

Everyone clapped and cheered when Theodore and Hank were introduced, and they were both excited to start working on the Gloucester Harbor.


	4. Working Together

**Another "Gloucester Harbor" story, this time it's "Working Together" Enjoy and comment.**

 **WORKING TOGETHER**

It was a glorious morning down at Gloucester Harbor. The sun had just risen, and everyone was anticipating the day's work.

Nick went to see Theodore and Hank.

"I have a very special assignment for you two today." he said. "You two are to work with Whopper and Top Hat. That way, the two of you can make friends."

Hank was happy, but Theodore was the most excited of all. He loved to make new friends.

"Are they friendly?" asked Theodore.

"Of course." said Nick. "All the boats on my harbor are the friendliest of all."

Theodore and Hank set off at once,

"I hope these boats are friendly." said Theodore.

"Nick said all the boats on the harbor are friendly." assured Hank.

Theodore and Hank were sure Whopper and Top Hat were friendly, but I'm sorry to say that when they arrived, Whopper and Top Hat were fighting.

"I need to do more work!" shouted Whopper.

"No, I need to do more work!" shouted Top Hat.

The arguing went on for some time, until Theodore stopped the arguing with his whistle.

Whopper and Top Hat instantly stopped fighting.

"Look at the Canadian tugboat!" teased Whopper.

This made Theodore very angry.

"Stop that!" snapped Theodore. "That's not nice."

"Look at the cute small tug with a Yankees hat!" teased Top Hat. "Trader!"

Now Hank was very angry too.

"We're here to help you, not to be teased!"

Whopper and Top Hat looked at each-other.

"Calm down." said Theodore. "We're going to be working together today. Can we all work together?"

"Of course!" said Whopper and Top Hat.

And all throughout the morning, Whopper and Top Hat worked hard with Theodore and Hank,

But later that afternoon, there was some trouble.

A group of boys had arrived, and began to throw firecrackers at the seagulls.

"That's not a nice thing to do." thought Theodore. "Those poor seagulls.

But then, it happened. One of the boys threw a firecracker at one of the seagull, missing, and causing it to fall in the sea, near the approaching Atlantic cargo ship!

The Atlantic was carrying goods for the Coast Guard.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Hank. "That ship is going to explode if it touches that firecracker!"

"Any minute, there could be a crash!" thought Theodore.

Whopper and Top Hat went for help, while Theodore and Hank went towards the firecracker.

"Don't step on it, or else you'll blow up!" exclaimed Hank.

"I won't!" replied Theodore.

The Atlantic was slow-approaching, but Theodore and Hank feared the worst.

"What do we do now?" asked Hank.

"Blow your whistle, and see what happens!" said Theodore.

Hank blew his whistle as loud as he could.

The Atlantic heard the whistle, and came to a stop, right before the firecracker! 

And right then, the firecracker exploded in the sight of Theodore, Hank and the Atlantic.

Thankfully, nobody was hurt.

When they returned, Nick was pleased with Theodore and Hank.

"I am very proud of you both." said Nick. "You have prevented a very nasty accident from occurring. You should be proud of yourselves."

Theodore and Hank smiled at each-other.

All four tugboats are now friends, and Theodore and Hank always make sure that Whopper and Top Hat don't argue with each-other.


	5. Queen Stephanie

**Another "Gloucester Harbor" story, this time it's "Queen Stephanie" Enjoy and comment.**

 **QUEEN STEPHANIE**

One morning, Nick came to see the boats. He had a big announcement to make.

"Queen Stephanie, a famous ocean liner, is coming to the Gloucester Harbor." he said.

Everyone was excited, but Theodore was the most excited of all.

"I can't wait to see Queen Stephanie!" exclaimed Theodore. "We haven't seen her since we left the Canadian Big Harbor. I really hope I get chosen to pull her in."

"Because she is big, I will need two boats to help bring her in. Top Hat and Hercules, you will bring her into port."

This made Theodore angry.

"I want to pull her in!" protested Theodore. "I know her more than anything!"

This only made Hank, Emily and George mad too.

Hercules and Top Hat set off to collect Queen Stephanie.

"I hope she's a nice boat." said Top Hat

"She sure is from what I heard." replied Hercules.

When they arrived, they were instally glamored by Queen Stephanie.

"Why hello!" said Queen Stephanie. "Nick told me all about you. You must be Hercules and Top Hat!"

"Yes we are!" said Top Hat and Hercules.

"I've heard that you both work hard. While we wait for high-tide to clear, would you like to hear a story?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the two.

So they listened to Queen Stephanie's story.

 _One day, when I worked for the Canadian Big Harbor. I had a problem._

 _What was the problem, you may ask?_

 _I was so big, that I couldn't fit under the bridge!_

 _And I was set to go on a voyage that night, and I was worried._

 _Worse, the tide was rising, and I was worried that I would get hurt._

 _But thankfully, I had help in Theodore Tugboat._

 _He noted that a piece of the bridge collapsed, and added weight to me to lower me down._

 _It worked!_

 _Soon, I was off on my voyage, and it was all thanks to Theodore._

Top Hat and Hercules enjoyed listening to Queen Stephanie's story.

"No wonder why Theodore was so angry when he wasn't chosen!" said Top Hat.

"He must really miss me." sighed Queen Stephanie. "I can't wait to see him!"

Soon, high-tide passed, and the three set off.

When they arrived at the dock, Dennis the Harbormaster greeted them.

"One of the ocean-liners is stranded at sea and cannot move." explained Dennis the Harbormaster. "I need Queen Stephanie to rescue her at once."

Queen Stephanie went out to rescue the boat,

Soon, the boat was back on shore, and the passengers felt very pleased.

Nick was pleased too.

"Great work!" he said. "I heard all about it from Dennis the Harbormaster."

Queen Stephanie was delighted.

But there was more good news to come.

"I talked to Theodore, and he wants you to stay here at Gloucester Harbor!"

Queen Stephanie smiled with joy.


	6. The Cleanest Harbor in the State

**Another "Gloucester Harbor" story, this time it's "The Cleanest Harbor in the State" Enjoy and comment.**

 **THE CLEANEST HARBOR IN THE STATE**

It was a sunny, but important day at Gloucester Harbor. It was the day of the big inspection by the State of Massachusetts.

The inspectors were coming to make sure the Harbor was clean, and in shape.

Nick wanted to make sure the harbor was cleaner ever, so he went to see the boats.

"Today is the day of the big inspection." he said.

The boats were confused. Why would someone come to inspect the Harbor?

"Did we do anything wrong?" asked Hank.

"Why would you do anything wrong?!" laughed Nick.

The boats were relived.

"Anyways." continued Nick. "I need all of you to patrol the harbor today, and make sure every bit of litter is cleaned up at once."

"We will!" called the boats as they set off at once.

Theodore and Hank decided to work together to look for trash.

Soon, they drifted far from shore, and arrived on an old abandoned beach.

To their surprise, the beach was covered with trash.

"We should tell Nick right away." suggested Theodore.

"I think that's a great idea." said Hank, and they went to tell Nick at once.

When they arrived, the inspectors hadn't arrived yet, but Nick was standing on the dock.

"There's a big problem!" exclaimed Theodore.

"What is it?" asked Nick.

"There's an old abandoned beach that's covered in trash!"

"Hank, please take me there immediately. I oughta have a look at this."

And Hank did.

Meanwhile, Dennis the Harbormaster went to see George, Emily and Whopper. He was concerned.

"I need you three to take a short journey around the harbor." he said. "I'm concerned about your smokestacks."

One at a time, he sent the three boats out.

He instantly noted that the three boats were letting out too much smoke.

Then, he went to see Hercules and told him the exactly same thing he told the others.

Hercules went off at once.

But Hercules was letting off way too much smoke, more smoke than George, Emily and Whopper.

"I am sending you all to the Workyards to get new energy-efficient smokestacks. That way, we won't pollute our harbor"

Later that afternoon, the inspectors arrived.

They looked all around the harbor, rode on all the boats, and looked for trash.

When they arrived back, they were very pleased by what they saw.

"This is one-clean harbor." said an inspector. "This is beyond our expectations. I'm very pleased with you Nick, therefore, we declare this harbor, the cleanest harbor in the state of Massachusetts!"

Everyone was pleased upon hearing the news.

Nick always makes sure to keep the harbor clean, and free of any litter.


	7. Omen, the Old Tugboat

**Another "Gloucester Harbor" story, this time it's "Omen, the Old Tugboat" Enjoy and comment.**

Omen is a paddle-driven tugboat that was acquired from the Big City Port.

However, he is very old, and can't do as much work as the other tugboats.

Most of the time, he stays in the Gloucester Harbor, where people come to visit him.

One day, right before sunset, Dennis the Harbormaster came to see Nick.

"You know about the Wildcat boat?" asked Dennis.

"What about it?" replied Nick.

"It's coming to Gloucester Harbor tonight from New Hampshire. I need a boat to collect it, and bring it into the pier."

Nick looked at his timetable.

"Well, I don't want Theodore and Hank to bring the boat in, so I'll have Omen do it.

Dennis was surprised.

"Why not let some like Whopper or Top Hat bring him in?" suggested Dennis. "Omen is too old to be pulling in big boats."

"He will do it." said Nick. "I have faith in him."

"Okay." sighed Dennis.

Nick went to see Omen.

"I have a special assignment for you." said Nick. "I want you to bring in the Wildcat boat."

Omen was nervous.

"What if my engine overheats?"

"Don't worry." said Nick. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

With that, Omen slowly went to collect the Wildcat boat.

However, earlier that day, it had been really hot.

In fact, the weather that evening was still hot, but not as hot as it was earlier in the day.

Omen was nervous that his engine would overheat, because it was old and prone to overheating in the hot weather.

Omen also thought that Nick was silly for letting him out at night, where it was dangerous.

But Omen was also confident that he would get the job done, without any problems.

Things were going well, until Omen began to hear a clank in his engine.

"Oh dear." he thought, "my engine is beginning to act up."

But there was worse to come.

Omen found himself going slower and slower, and finally, Omen stopped.

He couldn't move at all!

Then, Omen's engine exploded! It ended up catching on fire!

" **OH HELP!"** screamed Omen.

Thankfully, a Coast Guard worker saw the incident from nearby, and went for help.

He telephoned Nick.

"I'll send Foduck and George out right away!"

Help arrived for Omen in no-time.

Foduck first put out the fire, and then along with George, helped bring Omen back to the pier.

Omen was worried that Nick would be angry at him.

But Nick was not angry at all.

"There's nothing to worry about Omen." said Nick. "Your engine overheated because of the hot weather. It was my fault for letting you out."

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Omen nervously.

"I'm sending you to the Workyards for a major overhaul. When you return, you'll be a completely different boat."

Omen was delighted.


	8. Nighttime at Gloucester Harbor

**Another "Gloucester Harbor" story, this time it's "Nighttime at Gloucester Harbor" Enjoy and comment.**

It was a cool, starry night at Gloucester Harbor. Dennis the Harbormaster was just about ready to leave for the night.

"Do you have your keys Dennis?" asked Nick.

"Yep." replied Dennis. "Everything set for night patrol?"

Nick turned glum.

"That's just one problem. Our regular night patrol ship is out on assignment tonight."

"Then who will do the night patrol?" asked Dennis.

"I'll get someone." said Nick.

So Nick went to see Theodore and Hank.

"I have a very special assignment for you tonight. I need you two to help patrol the Gloucester Harbor."

Theodore and Hank were excited. They had never patrolled the Gloucester Harbor at night before.

However, they were a bit worried too.

"We want someone to watch over us." suggested Hank. "That way, we'll be safe."

Nick stopped to think for a moment.

"Alright. But be careful."

Theodore and Hank set off at once.

As they set along the harbor, Theodore and Hank were scared,

"What if there are night-monsters?" wondered Theodore.

"Relax Theodore." said Hank. "There's no night-monsters in the Gloucester Harbor!"

All of a sudden, they saw a bright light.

Theodore and Hank were scared, until they saw who it was.

"Hello!" exclaimed the boat, whose name was Celtic. "Nick sent me to watch over you."

"That's good." said Hank.

"And hopefully there's no scary monsters!" added in Theodore.

Celtic laughed.

"There's no scary monsters!"

Just then, a workmen blew his horn.

"What's that?" asked Theodore nervously.

"That's just the workmen calling us into pier." said Celtic.

The three went over the pier, where workmen loaded them with crates of fish."

"Why are they doing this so late at night?" asked Theodore.

"We're going to deliver them!" said Celtic. "These are fresh fish from the Boston Harbor, which will be delivered in the morning to stores."

Theodore and Hank helped Celtic deliver the fish, but the work wasn't over yet.

"What do we do now?" asked Hank.

"Next, we deliver the overnight cargo." said Celtic.

Theodore and Hank helped bring in the overnight cargo to the pier.

It took most of the night, but soon, all the cargo was delivered.

Soon, it was time for Theodore and Hank to go home. They were very tired indeed.

"It was nice working with you." yawned Hank.

"Of course!" said Celtic as he steamed off.

By the time Theodore and Hank arrived back, the sun had just risen.

Nick was waiting for them by the pier, and he was very pleased.

"Excellent work you two." he said. "As a reward, I'm going to let you have the day off."

Theodore and Hank were delighted!


	9. The Very Grouchy Rowboat

**Another "Gloucester Harbor" story, this time it's "The Very Grouchy Rowboat" Enjoy and comment.**

One morning, Dennis the Harbormaster came to see Nick.

"A new boat is coming to the Gloucester Harbor." he said. "But I just want to warn you, he's very grumpy sometimes."

"Nonsense!" said Nick. "All the boats on my harbor are very friendly."

"Just warning you." said Dennis as he walked away.

\

Later that day, R. Boat arrived at the Gloucester Harbor.

Nick went over to the pier to meet him.

"Welcome to the Gloucester Harbor." said Nick. "My name is Nick, and I'm the man in charge here."

All R. Boat did was stare angrily at Nick.

"You're too young to be working in a harbor!" snapped R. Boat.

Nick didn't want to get angry, so he calmly turned back to R. Boat.

"Well then, I have a special job for you." 

"What?" said R. Boat.

"You are to take some people on a special tour of the Gloucester Harbor." said Nick, "I want you to show them all the special sights of our wonderful harbor."

R. Boat didn't say another word, and with a loud groan, set away.

The special people hadn't arrived when R. Boat arrived at the pier.

This made him very mad.

He had to wait a _very_ long time for the special people to arrive.

And this made him even more mad.

But soon, the special people arrived, which turned out to be a family.

R. Boat was still angry as he set off.

Their first stop was a lobster yard, where fisherman caught lobsters for the market.

The family watched as fisherman caught a large load of lobsters, which would be delivered to a local supermarket.

But R. Boat didn't think that it was that interesting.

However, as they day went on, R. Boat thought the sights of the harbor were interesting, and not boring as he once thought.

When they arrived back at the pier, Nick came over. He was very pleased.

"I'm very pleased with your work today R. Boat." said Nick. "Even though we don't get along well, I'm sure you will make good use here at the Gloucester Harbor."

"Well Nick." said R. Boat "I'm sure that you do great here at the Gloucester Harbor. Sorry about earlier."

"That's alright." smiled Nick.

R. Boat was delighted.


End file.
